The Quest #3: The mysterious caves
by Ultrite
Summary: Matt wins his first badge and earns somehing very special. Enjoy!


The Quest #3 : The Mysterious Caves

"Horsea go", yelled the man.

"Go Psychop", shouted Matt.

""dex. Horsea ,the water horse, If it senses danger it sprays ink}

##################Battle Mode On#########################################

"Horsea bubblebeam", yelled the man.

"Barrier", shouted Matt.

The bubbles flew at Psychop but hit the barrier and had no effect.

"Psytoss",said Matt smirking.

He knew he would win this round.

"Noooo", yelled the man.

Horsea flew up and hit the roof then fell down with a thud.

"Return", muttered the guy as the red beam hit horsea.

"Hehehehe", laughed the man evilly

" Why are you laughing", asked Matt.

"Go Gyarados", shouted the man.

"What the…", muttered Matt.

{dex: gyarados, the water dragon, known for being brutal and enormously destructive}

"Gyarados dragon rage", said the man.

"Psychop Barier", yelled Matt.

The rage went right through the barrier and k'oed Psychop.

"Return, go double", yelled Matt.

"Change into an electabuzz and a raichu", said Matt.

"Hold on, Gyarados return", said the man", go Polyrock"

{dex: electabuzz, known for causing major power outages/ Raichu: known to shock with 

some 100,000 volts/ polyrock, the mix of poliwag and geodude}

"Hah, double transform into a venusuar and a Scyther", said Matt.

"Polyrock, rock throw", said the man.

"Venusar and Scyther, together solar beam", yelled Matt.

"Polyrock return", said the man.

###########################Battle mode off############################

"Congrats, you have won the beginning badge", said the man."Bye the way, my name is 

Aramis"

"Thanks Aramis", said Matt.

"Come on, its getting late, lets heal are pokemon then find a place to sleep", said Ashley.

"Ok", said Matt.

Chapter 2

"Hey nurse joy, now that are pokemon are healed, could you tell us where a good hotel 

is", asked Ashley.

"Puffy, Puff", said Puffy.

" Where have you been", asked Matt. authors note: Puffy mysteriously disappeared

Puffy started dancing around and kissing the air.

"Oh I see, you saw a pretty girl Puffy ", said Matt.

"Puffy", said Puffy nodding.

"The pokemon center provides a home to people passing by", said NJ."Go down the hall 

you will see a sign that says" beds" and there is a hall of rooms, pick one and enjoy your 

stay"

They got in their room and turned on the television.

"Welcome to " Up and coming pokemon masters", said the announcer.

"Our first up and coming star is Jay Barial", said the announcer.

It started showing clips of this barial guy fighting and winning.

"Now are next future master is Blake Oa….."

"It isnt that late", said Matt.", its only 7:30 , lets go catch some pokemon at the caves"

"Ok", said Ashley.

"Ashley , are we there yet", asked Matt."My feet are killing me"

"Get over it, look there is the opening to it", said Ashley.

The pair rushed over unaware that they were being watched.

"Come on steve, lets go get them", said Jeff.

"How many times do I have to tell yall", said Katt." We need to corner them in the cave"

"Heheheheh", laughed Lisa in a evil voice.

"Do you see anything", asked Matt.

"No", said Ashley.

"Cubone bone"

"What was that", asked Ashley.

"Lets follow the sound", said Matt.

They crept through the cave listening for the sound.

"Cubone bone Cu"

"Theres the sound, this way", said Matt.

They walked into a huge opening and were amazed at what they saw.

"It's a cave full of pokemon", said Ashley.

"Cubone bone"

They turned around and there was a cubone.

{dex: cubone, the lonely pokemon, wears the skull of its deceased mother}

"Look theres a nidoran male and female", shouted Matt.

{dex: the nidoran male/female, very alike except that the females horns are smaller}

"Lets send out are pokemon", said Ashley." Leafy, planter, parasuar come out"

"Go Puffy, double, and psychop", said Matt.

The other pokemon welcomed the trainers pokemon and honored them as their guest for a 

Party of some sort.

"Do you think that this is ceremony of the moon stone", said Matt.

"ARGGGHHHHH", shouted matt.

He looked down to see a pikachu. It had filled his body with electricity.

"Pika pi"

"Why you little ……."

"I think it wants us to be quiet because the ceromony is starting:, said Ashley.

"Pika Pi kachu Pi chuuuu", said the head speaker pikachu.

Authors:note we havent the faintest idea so from now until I say so it will be in english.

"Welcome to the special ceremony of the moonstone", said pikachu to Matt and Ashley.

"What is he saying", asked Ashley.

"Don't know, shhh", said Matt.

"Let the ceremony begin", said Pikachu.

All the pokemon cheered and hollered. A huge rock formation lifted up and revealed a 

huge chunk of rock.

"The moonstone", said Matt in awe.

"Not so fast, that moonstone is ours"

"Team Rocket", muttered Ashley.

"To protect the world from incineration"

"To confine powerful pokemon to our nation"

"To announce the evils of truth and love"

"To not blast off to the stars above"

"Steve"

"Jeff"

"and Lisa"

"Team Rocket stealing pokemon day and night"

"Get out of are way or pay the price"

"Katt, that's right"

"We are gonna get two for the price of one", said Lisa.

"What do you mean", asked Ashley.

"Think about it, we are standing in the way of the only way out and the moonstone is 

right here, we are gonna get your pokemon and the moonstone", laughed Steve evilly.

##################################battle mode on###############

"No your not , Puffy , psychop, double go", shouted Matt.

"Go planter , parasuar, and Leafy", shouted Ashley.

"Go grimey", said Jeff.

"Snaky, come out", said Lisa.

"Lets go, koffy", shouted Steve.

"Puffy, go on stage and tell all the pokemon that they are in danger and should help 

us fight team rocket", said Matt.

"Puffy Puff Puff", said Puffy nodding.

"Ok ashley, we got to hold them off until the pokemon help", said Matt.

"Psychop confusion on koffy, double transform into a machamp and a Victreebell, and 

Puffy use direct wave to put all of team rockets pokemon to sleep", said Matt.

"planter spore on snaky, leafy solar vine, and parasuar vine tackle on grimey", shouted 

Ashley.

"snaky wrap that planter", said Lisa

"grimey spitfire on parasuar", said Jeff.

"koffy rock sludge Psychop", shouted Steve.

Psychop focused and koffy hit the wall with a thud , but not before koffy let loose a huge 

avalanche of rocks covered with sludge flying toward Psychop. Planter shook out a bunch 

of spore but snaky dodged it. Puffy inflated and sent thousands of sleep waves 

toward team rocket. Team Rocket including there pokemon fell asleep and got hit by all 

the pokemon in the caves attacks. The then blasted off. authors note so much for that 

part of the motto

#######################################battle mode off####################

"Yeah we beat them again", shouted Ashley.

"We would like to thank you trainers by giving you something", said Pikachu.

"What did he say", asked Ashley.

"I don't know, wow look what there doing", said Matt.

The pokemon cracked off two pieces of the moonstone about the size of a baseball and 

gave it to ashley and matt.

"Wow, thanks", said Ashley all excited.

"What does a moonstone do", asked Matt.

"Well", said Ashley thinking," I once heard something about that a moonstone is the 

summon of a ancient, legendary pokemon, if you bring it close to the place where it is 

than the pokemon is supposed to arise and join the trainer who brought the moonstone to 

him", said Ashley. 

"Is that why everybody searches for the moonstone", asked Matt.

"Yep", said Ashley.

"Cool, well I guess we better move on to the next town, what is the nearest town", asked 

Ashley.

"Hop Hop Hop Town ", replied Matt.

"Hop Hop Hop town", said a confused Ashley doing what ash and misty were doing in 

the show where they hopped up and down three times.

"Lets go", shouted Matt.

Well are heroes have just earned a piece of legendary moonstone. Looks like they are 

headed to hop town. Till next time see ya

-ultrite


End file.
